


In every way

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: One-sided [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edward does his best to anger Jim, Edward gets roughened up, First Time Bottoming, Gags, Handcuffs, Hopeful Ending, Jim has had it with Edward, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Unrequited Love, jeez where to start, some mention of Lee, then faces consequences, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Jim just needs to know what Jeremiah is up to. He really doesn't want to listen to Ed calling him a murderer or tell lies about his love life with Lee.----Set in 4x21.





	In every way

**Author's Note:**

> Jim hits Edward a couple of times. Edward briefly voices some of his BDSM fantasies through talking about his sex life with Lee, in hopes to anger Jim. Consider yourself warned if you don't want to read any of that. Although it's very brief.

“Oh, Jim, she’s with me in every way.” Edward announces proudly. To Jim, he’s like a child that finally got what they wanted. Then as if it wasn’t enough, he has to gloat about it as well.  

“Means she wants something from you.” But Jim knows Lee, much better than Nygma will have the time to learn. Even with the change from the virus, she would never get close to someone like him. Not without a reason. “So, when it’s done, she’ll get rid of you.” Jim turns and walks away, putting the table between them. He focuses back on the plans, hoping the conversation is over and they can get back to more important things. Edward watches, defeat showing on his face for a brief moment before he continues their little spat.

“So, you’re saying that she wouldn’t be with a killer, and yet she was with you.” He gestures at Jim, who looks back up at him. “And you, Jim, are ten times the killer that I ever was.”

Before Edward can react, Jim grabs him by the front of his jacket. Slams his fist into the side of Edward’s head. He knows he should keep his calm. He knows Nygma is just saying those things to rile him up. He knows that the fate of the city lies on his shoulders now. But he just can’t let those words go.

Jim never killed someone out of the thrill. He never killed someone because they didn’t love him back. Yes, his actions might have been driven by selfish reasons and delusions of doing a greater good. But if he could go back, he would have changed it. He backhands Edward as the criminal starts to struggle. Slams him face down onto the rickety table. Right over Jerome’s plans, which have moved to the back of his mind.

“There he is! Jim Gordon!” Edward laughs in that annoying fake laugh of his. Blood spilling from his split bottom lip. “Careful, now, Jimbo. You _need_ me.”

“Yeah? Well I’m done playing by your rules. You’re going to tell me what those plans mean.” Cuffs click into place around Edward’s wrists, now tied behind his back. Jim pulls his head up by his hair, back almost painfully bent. “And you’re going to start talking now”, he growls into Edward’s face.

“Kinky.” He jingles the cuffs as he stares at Jim with a smirk on his face. “I was surprised when Lee pulled out a pair of these one night and asked me to tie her up. Now, I’m beginning to think she got that sweet little idea from you. Am I correct?”

He gets slammed head first into the table in response. His glasses are askew when Jim pulls him back up. “Don’t ever talk about her like that.”

“Oh? You don’t like hearing about it? Your precious, sweet Lee. Tied and bound at my mercy. Ass beat red and fucked so hard. And enjoying every. Single. Moment. Of it. She literally begged me for more.”

“You know what I think? Hm?” They glare at each other with murderous looks in their eyes, grinning like two madmen. Jim leans in, his breath hot in Edward’s ear as he whispers “I think that’s nothing more than _your little fantasy, Ed_. I think you’d just _love_ to get spanked and fucked by a real man. Like the little slut you are.”

Pain flares through Jim’s leg as the chunky heel of Edward’s right boot is kicked into his shin. The criminal genius is back to kicking and screaming. Trying to break free from Jim’s hold like an animal. “That’s. It.” Jim growls, dragging Edward away from the table to the makeshift bed. He stuffs the end of Edward’s tie in his mouth, gagging him. His eyeglasses are knocked off of his head in the process. If he has nothing useful to say, he might as well keep quiet. Frustrated, muffled screams continue as Jim drags him over his lap and pulls his pants down to his calves, preventing him from kicking again.

For a moment, they both still, as if whatever it is they are doing will end in that moment. Jim will untie him. Edward will provide the information. Jeremiah will be caught. Except, Jim was never good at backing off. Once he sets his mind on something, it must be done.

His hand smacks over the soft flesh of Edward’s ass, eliciting something that sounds like a muffled ‘ouch’ from him. The chance to go back is way behind them as he continues the spanking at a brutal pace, without stopping for a single moment. By the time his own hand is aching, Edward’s backside is red, his entire body shivering and his face streaked with tears. Yet, the fire inside Jim doesn’t subside. He keeps thinking about what Edward said. The image burned into his mind. He needs to change it. He needs to turn it into something else. Needs to teach Nygma a lesson. And he can feel the other’s hard cock poking into his thigh.

Edward’s entire body tenses when Jim pulls his cheek to the side and spits on his hole. Rough fingers drag up and down over the skin between his cheeks. He cranes his neck to stare at Jim, eyes blown wide in shock.

“You done this before?” Jim calmly asks. The tip of his middle finger insistently pushes at the tight opening. Edward shakes his head _no_ in panic. “Not even with Oswald?” His tightens his grip on Edward’s arms and pulls out the tie from his mouth.

“Oswald was just a friend.” Edward clears his sore throat, looking away. “I never seen him… like that. I never got aroused thinking about a man.” Jim hums in response. His fingers go back to exploring Edward’s most private parts, making him audibly breathe hard and swallow in return. “Before I met you.”

He is aware it could be just manipulation. An attempt to play him on account Jim's loneliness and compassion. So he has to ask. He has to get a confirmation that this is wanted. Edward tells him he does. Tells him where he keeps the lube. Calmly waits as Jim brings it onto the bed. He promises to behave if Jim uncuffs him. And yet, the moment his hands are free, he’s trying to stab Jim with a switchblade he pulled out from under his pillow.

Jim catches him in the nick of time. A short struggle ensues, ending with Jim wrestling the blade out of Edward’s hand and pinning him down into the mattress. He gets another slap before the detective takes his chin in a bruising grip.

“God damn it, Ed! I fucking asked you!”

“Did you really think I’d want it?! I hold the upper hand here. _You_ need _me,_ James Gordon. I have Lee. I have the information you need. I have everything! I’m smarter than you. And you’re nothing! Do you really think I would want your pity?” His voice cracks at the end of his tirade. He draws in a shaky breath, as fresh tears spill from his eyes. He tries to blink them away, looking everywhere so he wouldn’t look at Jim.

Realisation finally dawns on him. All those years back, hanging around his and Harvey’s desk. Trying to impress them with his knowledge, his help with the cases. He thought it was just Ed’s hunger for attention. From anyone. But he didn’t frame _anyone_ for his murders. Oh, no, it had to be Jim. It always had to be Jim. How disappointed he must have been, to get Lucius to play his games because Jim wasn’t there…

“I’m not doing this because…” Jim takes a deep breath. He loosens his grip, cupping Edward’s face now instead. “I’m sorry, alright?! I’m sorry I haven’t seen it on time. I’m sorry I didn’t help you.”

“I trailed after you like a fucking puppy,” the words sound broken as they leave his mouth.

“You trailed after Kringle...”

“That was… I would have forgotten all about her with you.” He finally looks Jim in the eye. And if it’s all an act, Jim decides that he deserves an Oscar for it. He wipes away Ed’s tears with his thumbs before he leans in for a kiss. It’s tender. Unlike the firm grip Edward has on Jim's hips, holding him in place while he grinds into him. Soft moans escape them both when Jim’s tongue slips into Edward’s mouth, the taste of blood and toothpaste mingling.

He pulls away to take off Edward’s pants. They get stuck on his ridiculous, high heeled boots. “Off,” Jim commands. While Edward unzips them and kicks off his pants, Jim shucks away his jacket and tie. Edward gets to take off his green jacket and unbutton his shirt only half way before Jim swats his hands away, his dark pants open and pulled down with his briefs. “No time.”

Yet somehow he finds time to trail his mouth all over Edward’s chest. He reaches out for the lube, unable to find it. It’s shoved into his hand eventually. He pauses to slick his fingers with it, giving Edward the opportunity to push Jim's shirt up and out of the way, to have a taste of his own. He pushes the younger man back into the sheets, causing him to whine when an insistent finger enters him. Edward clenches his eyes in discomfort. Jim knows it’s a foreign feeling. He knows how intense the first time can be. But he has no time. And he believes the Riddler doesn’t deserve gentle. Not now, after everything. Four years ago, he would have prepared him for hours. Drawn it out over several encounters until he would be begging him for his cock while riding his fingers. He decides to show Edward some mercy, still. Takes as much of his cock as he can into his mouth, his tongue sliding up and down, dipping into his slit. Two fingers now stretching him just on the verge of painful. Jim slides them over Edward’s prostate in hope that it will ease it for him. Broken sobs and moans are the only sounds he gets in return.

Deciding Edward is stretched as well as he can be, he quickly slicks up his cock and starts pushing it inside. Edward’s head falls back in a silent scream. Jim tells him to relax. Rubs his sides gently, kissing every part of him he can reach. He knows it’s not enough. He knows he starts moving too soon.

“It hurts.” Edward whispers out. He’s only half-hard now.

“I know.” Jim answers. He whispers sweet nothings, trying to reassure him it will be fine. What was it Nygma said before? _Ass beat read and fucked so hard. And enjoying every moment of it._ But there’s more. One more thing Edward always seems to look for. Pleasure, pain and _praise_.

“You hear that?” Jim asks. “That’s the sound of my balls slapping against your slutty, spanked ass. Your slick hole opening for me as I shove my big cock inside you.” Edward clings to him, moaning loudly in response. “You were made for this, Ed. So fucking tight and perfect. So fucking gorgeous as you take it deep and hard.”

“Yes.” Edward whines. Jim can feel his, once again, hard cock leaving slick trails over their stomachs.

“I should make you cum just on my cock.” He angles his trusts to slam into Edward’s prostate. His moans get higher in pitch, his knobby knees pressing into Jim’s sides. “I should tie you to the bed so you can’t touch yourself. Bet you’d love that.” Still, he shoves his hand between their bodies and jerks him off. His trusts become faster, both of them near the edge.

“Yes! _Please_ , Jim.” Edward’s fingernails are leaving marks on his back. “Make me come on your cock. Fuck me. Fuck me,” he chants over and over.

“Come for me baby. C’mon. So fuckin’ tight. So fuckin’ perfect.” Jim increases his tempo, bending down to whisper into Ed’s ear. “Such a good boy.”

It’s that line that tips Edward over the edge, causing him to almost scream as his orgasm rips through his body. He painfully tightens around Jim, pushing him over as well. Jim pulls out before he's completely spent, last drops of his come landing on Edward’s red cheeks as the rest of it leaks out of his ass.

They both struggle for breath.

Jim wipes the come from his hand on the sheets then pulls his pants back up. Edward is still a shaking mess. Hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, legs spread wide at an uncomfortable angle, but clearly unable to move. Jim gets out of the bed and helps him stretch out. Even pulls the blanket over him. A deep grief mixed with astonishment fleets across Edward’s face before his mask falls back into place.

“It’s a map of Gotham.” His voice sounds unnaturally calm after everything that they’ve done. “Jeremiah’s labyrinth. The red lines are buildings. Those are his targets.”

Jim raises his eyebrows at that. He wasn’t ready for Edward just giving him the answer. Especially not after what just happened. He continues dressing himself, unable to think of anything to say. He grabs the plans from the table, folds and pockets them.

“Go, Jim. Save Gotham. If you could throw in, uhm, a good word with the mayor for me and Lee in the process...” Something in Jim aches, watching Edward look out the far window, unable to face him. There’s just no time. No time to stay and hold him. No time to properly do this again. So he uses what little time he has. Strides back to the bed to lean down.

“Thank you, Ed.” It’s a chaste kiss. Just a quick press of lips, before he heads out.

There’s no time.

Perhaps tomorrow, when this is over, there will be.


End file.
